Drive Me Crazy
by sCHEm
Summary: L/J new fic from me! got new characters, and still kept some of the old ones! Aries is still in it! :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
New story! Check it out yo! By Felicity Aulia Evans  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Prologue:  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans were neighbors for their whole life. Their parents were good friends with each other, and they were also best friends… until 4th year.  
  
As the 4th year in Hogwarts came, James became more into his pranks with the other marauders, and Lily was more into her studies.  
  
But they both were well-liked by the whole population of Hogwarts (minus most of the Slytherins, of course!) But just not quite friends anymore…  
  
Of course, Sirius and Remus were still cool with Lily, but James… some how his attitude made Lily dislike him… (Always goofing around and NEVER was serious…) while James doesn't like how she's always acting so perfect, teacher's pet. And Peter…well, Lily tried to be nice?  
  
In their 5th year, Lily Evans and James Potter became Prefects. People thought that might help them become more closer, as they were when they were small, but no… It didn't help much.  
  
So WHAT would?  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Ok! New story! For those of you who liked my other story, "POTTER VS. SNAPE- THE GIRL IS MINE!!" Thanks for your ideas, I think I might make a sequel! But I wont be able to write that now, so, I guess you all better be patient!  
  
Toodles! 


	2. The Story Begins...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
New story! Check it out yo! By Felicity Aulia Evans  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 1: The Story begins…  
  
Lily Evans was a very happy girl. She had straight red hair and dazzling green eyes. She was the top of her 6th year class, had 2 great friends (black haired dark brown eyed Alison Johnson and brunette and gray eyed Maria White) was in charge of planning the end of the year ball, and was on good terms with her crush, 7th year hufflepuff Amos Diggory.  
  
"Lily? How are you?" Amos said one day as she and her friends were walking to Transfiguration.  
  
"I'm great. You?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. Alison and Maria gave Lily a wink each and left her alone with him.  
  
As they were talking, from across the hall a group of boys were also in a deep conversation.  
  
"Got the dungbombs?" James Potter asked his crew.  
  
"Check." Said Sirius Black.  
  
"Filibusters Fireworks?"  
  
"Got 'em right here." Remus Lupin answered, patting his bag.  
  
"Alright. Let's go bomb the Slytherins." James said, beckoning them and Peter Pettigrew towards the group of Slytherins who were walking towards the south wing of the castle.  
  
  
  
"BOOM!!!! CRASH! CLANG!"  
  
Lily looked up to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter running wildly around the hallways, laughing their heart's out.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! DETENTIOOOOOOON!" McGonagall screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
"Wonder what they did this time," Amos said, laughing heartily.  
  
Lily frowned. She can't believe he thought they were entertaining.  
  
Then Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came around, face covered with ashes, hairs standing up, and bodies smelling like dung. They looked angry and were complaining to McGonagall.  
  
"Well, that was a good one, but not for my nose." Amos said, laughing again. "Don't you think?"  
  
As much as she disliked James, she hated Snape and Malfoy even more. She smiled faintly and agreed.  
  
  
  
"Lily! Guess what?" Jasmine Khan, a girl Lily was on friendly terms with, exclaimed later that evening in the common room.  
  
"What?" Lily asked. Jasmine was a huge gossip.  
  
"Susan Hutch told me that she heard Amos Diggory tell his friends that he's going to ask you to the dance!"  
  
"Really?" Lily asked, wide eyed.  
  
"YES!" Jasmine screamed.  
  
"That's great Lil!" Alison said. "MARIA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"  
  
"Huh?" Maria said. She was playing exploding snap with Sirius and was oblivious to everything else.  
  
"I heard that Amos is gonna ask Lily to the ball." Jasmine said  
  
"That's great news Lil. SIRIUS! YOU CHEATED!" Maria shrieked.  
  
Alison shook her head. When Maria was with Sirius (they weren't a couple, in fact, they deny the fact that they like each other so much) she could forget everything else.  
  
"Its okay Allie. I know what it feels to be in love." Lily said, winking knowingly at Alison. Alison laughed- it wasn't a big surprise if Sirius and Maria got together.  
  
"Ok, bye Lily. Good luck!" Jasmine said, running off towards the portrait hole. "Oh! Sorry James!" She giggled.  
  
"Hey it's alright." James said, grinning. He had Remus with him. "Oi Sirius! Quidditch Practice!" He called out. Sirius looked up from the cards. "Sorry baby, but I've gotta go!" Sirius said, dashing to gather his stuff. Maria sulked. "You too Allie…!" James said. Alison shrugged. She got up and took her broom.  
  
"Later girls." Alison said, walking out with Sirius and James.  
  
Remus stayed behind.  
  
"They got a game tomorrow." Remus said. "If you two don't remember…?"  
  
"Oh right! Versus Hufflepuff!" Lily cried.  
  
"So are you rooting for good ol' Griffy or for Huffy?" Maria smirked.  
  
"Hey. I'm a gryffndor all the way baby." Lily protested.  
  
"Sure you are." Remus nodded. "I'm having a bet with Burke- he actually thinks Hufflepuff can win the game."  
  
"You kidding? They suck!" Maria said, laughing.  
  
"Hey. They don't suck that much." Lily protested again.  
  
"Don't go all soft on them Lil…!" Maria warned.  
  
"Okay2… but…whatever."  
  
"Even if they weren't bad, we've got a great team…" Remus said. "Alison is a great chaser." He said dreamily.  
  
"Ah… Remmie! We didn't know!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, please… don't tell her…!" Remus cried out.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm no Rita Skeeter." Lily said. She knew Remus had something for Alison ever since 5th year.  
  
"Does Sirius know?" Maria asked.  
  
"No… only you two know. Speaking of Sirius, isn't he a great beater, Mar?" Remus winked.  
  
"I guess." She huffed.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Um… first chap up~ hehe… ^^ well… I will continue it soon, and Aries will be in it somewhere… hehe… :) bubye~ I gotta sleep!! 


	3. Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
HEHE!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 2: Quidditch Match  
  
"Welcome to the second Quidditch Match of the year, Hufflepuff versus Gryyyyyyyfffiiindor!" Remus announced.  
  
Lily and Maria sat in the bleachers cheering loudly with the other Gryffindors. They were both wearing outfits of red and gold. (Alison made persuaded them to show their 'gryffindor spirits')  
  
"From Huflepuff… Jean, Garner, Yang, O'Brien, Dole, Lopez annnndd Diggory!"  
  
The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly, while from where the Gryffindors sat; only Lily cheered like an idiot.  
  
"LILY!" Maria scowled. "You DO want us to win, right?"  
  
"Okay… sorry!"  
  
"From Gryffindor… Johnson, Black, Weasley, Anderson, McDonough, Lee aaannnddd Potter!"  
  
Lily cheered along with the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Captains Diggory and Potter shake hands!" Madame Hooch yelled.  
  
"And they're off! Johnson has the quaffle…she passes it to McDonough… she passes back to Johnson…and she scores! 10-0 gryffindor!"  
  
Alison and Kat McDonough gave each other high fives in the air; Alison turned around and waved at Lily and Maria.  
  
"Ah! Yang in possession, he passes it to O'Brien, O'Brien shoots…oh! He misses! Nice save from Weasley!"  
  
Billius Weasley grinned from the goal posts.  
  
"Look out for the bludger, McDonough! And Black saves her from it! But she lost the quaffle! Oh it's with Jean! Jean shoots… and he scores! No flirting with the crowd Weasley!!! 10-10!"  
  
Billius Weasley blushed. He had been looking over to the crowd and making eye contact with Dara Hamilton.  
  
"Johnson's got the quaffle… go! Get it Allie!" Remus screamed. Lily and Maria giggled from the crowd.  
  
"She scores! 20-10 Gryffindor…"  
  
"Aandd… Johnson passes to Lee…Lee passes to McDonough… McDonough passes it back to Lee… and he scores! 30-10, gryffindor…"  
  
Just then both Sirius and Tom Anderson hit 2 bludgers that almost coiled Hank Lee and Alison.  
  
"Oh! Is that the golden snitch?" Remus yelled.  
  
Amos Diggory darted his eyes, in search for the snitch. It was there, down by the Gryffindor goal post. James had also seen it, but he was too far from it.  
  
As Amos and James started to fly near the snitch, the snitch flew around and made Amos and James chase it. Amos was about to catch the snitch when-  
  
"Bludger!" Remus shouted.  
  
Amos looked back to see a bludger hit him in the stomach, causing him to fall off his broom.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed, watching Amos fall about 20 feet from the air.  
  
Just then, James flew by them, catching the snitch.  
  
"POTTER GOT THE SNITCH! 180-10, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered wildly. Lily had no other choice but to cheer along.  
  
Lily saw Alison, Sirius and the other team members' fly towards James and gave each other high fives. Then Billius Weasley screamed on top of his lungs "PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: what is this? 2nd chapter? Yeh.. hope you guys like this… ^^ 


	4. Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
HEHE!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 3: Parties  
  
"Lily, it's alright…you can see him tomorrow. I mean, Madame Pomfrey didn't let you come in right? So now you've got to PARTY!!!" Alison cried, pulling her hand over to Maria and Sirius and James.  
  
Lily made a faint smile and let Alison drag her towards to them.  
  
"Lil, he'll be alright." Maria soothed. "Don't worry about him!"  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't his fault he got hit by the bludger." Sirius smirked.  
  
"It was those sucky people they call the Hufflepuff's beaters."  
  
Lily managed to let out a laugh.  
  
James couldn't think up any reason why Lily could have liked Amos Diggory. Besides being good looking, he was self-centered.  
  
"It'll be alright. Here, have some candy." Sirius said, handing her colorful candies.  
  
"You think 6 years of being friends with you hadn't taught me to never accept any candies from you?" Lily said, lifting her eyebrow. The others laughed.  
  
"Okay2… man you're a smart one." Sirius chuckled.  
  
Jasmine Khan ran over to Lily. "Lily! I've got something to tell you!"  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Lily asked. Jasmine pulled her sleeve, and Maria and Alison followed curiously.  
  
"Bad News." Jasmine said, hesitating. "Amos decided to ask someone else."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily, Maria and Alison all cried in unison.  
  
Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. He changed his mind just then. After he fell off his broom, a teammate of his- Julie Lopez flew by his side and carried him to Madame Hooch. And She stayed with him in the Hospital Wing. Just as he woke up, the first person he saw was her, and he fell in love."  
  
"And they had made these goo2 eyes at each other. Then Amos kissed her and asked if she would like to go to the ball with him…"  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAT?" Lily yelled, causing everyone in the common room to glance at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily…" Jasmine said. "I heard it from Rita Skeeter. Well, I'm off. I think Frank's calling me over there." She said, leaving a shocked Lily Evans behind.  
  
"Lily?" Maria asked, touching her shoulder.  
  
Lily was dazed. She was too shocked to say anything. She just stood there, staring.  
  
"Lily…here, have a drink." Alison said, handing Lily a cup of butterbeer.  
  
Lily took the cup and drank the butterbeer in one gulp. What Alison didn't know was that Sirius had spiked it with strong wizard Alcohol.  
  
"Give me more!" Lily said. Maria handed Lily her cup, which Lily drank in one gulp.  
  
Lily couldn't stop drinking the spiked butterbeer all night. Alison and Maria still didn't know it was spiked, cause somehow they drank butterbeer from other bottles. And they didn't think Lily was acting weird, drinking butterbeer nonstop. Cause butter beer was Lily's favorite. Anyway Maria spent most of her night talking to Sirius, and Alison was telling jokes with a group of people, Remus included.  
  
The party was ending, most people had come up to their dorms and some other had wandered off on the grounds. They finally realized there was something wrong with Lily when Lily wanted to get off from the couch she was sitting on. Lily stood up, and felt her knees wobble. Then she fell down on the couch again.  
  
"What's wrong with Lily?" Maria asked Alison, as they watched her from the other sofa. Lily was struggling to stand up, and when she finally could, she fell down again.  
  
"Ohh shit…" Lily moaned. "I think I'm gonna hurl…" Maria and Alison dashed to her side. They shot each other worried glances.  
  
"Quick! Transfigure this into a plastic bag!" Maria screamed at Alison.  
  
"ME? You're the one good in transfiguration!" Alison screamed back.  
  
"OH RIGHT!" Maria screamed again, transfiguring a pen into a big plastic bag.  
  
Lily was moaning again. "Oh shit…" then she made motions as if she was about to puke.  
  
"HERE!" Maria said, thrusting the plastic bag under Lily's mouth. Lily grabbed it and began vomiting in it.  
  
"Lily's pissed?" Sirius asked. (A/N: means drunk) "She didn't drink the butterbeer on that table, did she?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe you've got something to do with it?" Alison smirked.  
  
"Hey! It was just for fun. Didn't know she'll get drunk!" Sirius said, defending himself.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Maria said, shaking her head.  
  
"She's okay?" James asked, walking towards them with Remus and Peter.  
  
"Can't believe you spiked her drink, Padfoot."  
  
"Hey! I didn't know she was going to drink it!"  
  
Lily finished vomiting and laid the bag next to her, and put her face in her hands and groaned loudly.  
  
"She needs to go to bed!" Alison said. She pulled Lily's hand, and Lily stood up for a second before falling down again.  
  
"A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Maria said loudly, addressing to the boys.  
  
"Oh!" James walked over to Lily's side and picked her up. 'She's not at all heavy. Very light…' he thought, and carried her up to the stairs.  
  
"Is that you, Potter?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"Yeah its me…" James nodded, kicking the dorm door open.  
  
He looked around the neat dorm room that Lily shared with Maria, Alison, Jasmine and another girl called Dahlia. He then walked over to the bed that marked "Lily Evans", which was in the far left, near the window.  
  
"There you go." James said, laying her on the bed.  
  
"Can you stay here? Don't leave me alone, please…" Lily whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
"Um, Alright." James agreed, sitting on her bed next to her.  
  
"You wanna know something? Amos Diggory is an asshole." Lily commented.  
  
"You don't say?" James said sarcastically.  
  
"Haha! You're so funny!" Lily giggled wildly. James shook his head.  
  
"Hey, what happened to us? I thought we used to be good friends." Lily asked suddenly. James turn to look at her, surprised.  
  
"I don't know what happened. It just did. I guess you probably thought I was immature or smth?" James said.  
  
"Oh…" Lily said. She looked mighty drowsy when she ran a hand in her own hair. "Our parents are probably wondering what happened to us."  
  
"Yeah…" James said. "Hey, remember when I got that new broomstick in second year? And I flew by your house just to show off and knocked out your sister by accident?"  
  
"Oh my god! You still remember that? That must have been the best day of my life!" Lily giggled. "Remember when I burnt the cookies your mom made for your birthday? But Sirius said it tasted good anyway."  
  
James laughed. "Sirius could eat anything! Oh remember when we-" James glanced at Lily, to find her fast asleep.  
  
"Good night," James whispered, pulling her blanket over her body, up to her chin.  
  
After looking at her one more time, James stood up and left the dorm.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Um… YAY! Hehe!! review please! 


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
HEHE!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Plan…  
  
Lily woke up to her worst hangover ever. Her head was spinning wildly, and her eyesight was all blurry. She groaned loudly.  
  
"Lily? You awake?" Maria asked. Maria came in with Alison by her side, both bringing a small flip table with food.  
  
"Oh. It's you…" Lily groaned again.  
  
"Not too keen to see us aye?" Alison smirked.  
  
"Sorry guys… I just have the worst headache…what time is it?"  
  
"11:54… Lunch is at 14:15 today… so I guess this is brunch in bed." Maria said, placing the food on Lily's bed.  
  
"What happened yesterday???" Lily asked, picking up a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Well. Sirius spiked the butterbeer. That's all you need to know." Alison said, laughing, while snatching bits of toast from Lily.  
  
"I was drunk?" Lily said in bewilderment. "I didn't do anything stupid right?"  
  
"Nothing we knew of. But if you did we better highlight it as one of our most eventful nights ever." Maria smiled.  
  
"Oh… it would be embarrassing if I did something!" Lily cried.  
  
"Well, after you um, puked, James took you up here. I don't know what else happened, but he was pretty quick. And anyway, he's a decent guy, he wont do anything foul to a girl… a real gentleman. Yeah, drink this; it's a anti- headache potion we got from Madame Pomfrey." Alison instructed.  
  
Lily obeyed as she drank the foul-tasting green potion. She drank it in one big gulp.  
  
"Ugh.' Lily grimaced. "My head feels better though… so, you were saying? Potter took me up here?"  
  
"Yes dear. He was nice enough to so you better thank him." Maria said.  
  
"Okay. I will." Lily shrugged. "Hey, you guys didn't see Amos did ya?"  
  
"We did, in the Hospital wing. That girl was with him, Julie Lopez? Yeah, that Latino girl yo. She was 'nursing him back to health'…" Alison said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Honestly Lil, you better forget bout that guy. He's a jerk!?"  
  
"Who am I gonna take to the dance??" Lily wailed.  
  
"My god Lily, don't tell me you're only thinking about that! Anyway, the dance is still far away and I bet guys will ask you sooner or later." Maria soothed.  
  
"But I don't wanna go with anyone else!!!" Lily pouted.  
  
"Girl, come on. Don't be like this." Alison said, taking her pumpkin pasties.  
  
"Allie! You took my pumpkin pasties!" Lily bawled.  
  
"Oh sorry, you still want it?" Alison asked, handing her the bitten pasty.  
  
"No…just take it… it's just that…" Lily started. "OH MY GOD!" She gasped.  
  
"What?" Maria asked.  
  
"I've got an IDEA!" Lily cried happily.  
  
"Wow, that's a start." Alison joked.  
  
"Hey! I'm Serious here!"  
  
"You don't look like Sirius Black." Maria told her, confused.  
  
"AH… Maria White and her Sirius Black jokes!" Alison said, laughing.  
  
"Maria! That joke is so old! HEY! LISTEN!!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Okay2… what is it dear?" said Maria.  
  
"I'm gonna make him jealous… gonna make him regret not picking me over her… and make him crawl to me…"  
  
"How?" Alison wondered.  
  
"By getting a boyfriend!!" Lily said, munching happily on her toast.  
  
"You're that quick?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, not a real one! A pretend one!" Lily cried, finishing her food and jumping up into the shower.  
  
"What's going on in her mind??" Alison asked Maria.  
  
"Have no idea." Maria said, shaking her head.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Um… YAY! Hehe!! review please! 


	6. Mr. Right

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
HEHE!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 5: Mr. Right  
  
As Lily bounced out of the bathroom half an hour later, Maria and Alison, who were reading Witch Weekly stared at her weirdly.  
  
"Lunch is in another hour, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." Maria replied. "why …?"  
  
"Man, I am so brilliant sometimes it scares me!" Lily said, brushing her hair.  
  
"Cough…some one's got a big cough head cough!" Alison coughed.  
  
"I heard that, Miss Alison I forgot your last name since its so long Johnson. But I don't care!! HAHA!"  
  
"You're not picking Snape or Malfoy as your pretend bf right?" Maria asked.  
  
"Of course not… but on the other hand, you've gotta admit Malfoy's a hottie." Lily said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah. But his personality and that sneer ruins it all." Maria agreed.  
  
"Malfoy's got this baby face type of face y'know? But he sucks on the broom." Alison shrugged also.  
  
Suddenly the girls looked at each other and shuddered.  
  
'Why are we talking about Malfoy!?" Maria shrieked.  
  
"Okay, whatever… Let's go down to the common room before we continue…" Alison suggested. The three girls walked down to the common room.  
  
As Lily bounced happily down to the room, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow! Evans!!" James Potter cried, holding his nose. Lily was shorter than all her friends, and was often teased by that. (A/N: HEY… I'm also a shortie)  
  
"Oops! Sorry! Hey! Potter! You're just the guy I'm looking for!" Lily smiled widely.  
  
"What? Did my parents owl you or something?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! Well, I was going to thank you for helping me last night- I don't really remember what happened but Allie and Mar told me you helped me so here I am thanking you!" Lily said, laughing loudly.  
  
"Um, your welcome…you okay Evans? You seem kinda… hyper. You're not on anything are you?" James asked again, eyeing her even more suspiciously.  
  
"No! It's just that… Um…" Lily bit her lip. "What do you think of Diggory?"  
  
"You want the truth?" James asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"I think he's a stuck up, obnoxious, arrogant and sucky quidditch player."  
  
"Okay good." Lily said, nodding again. "James? Would you like to do me a tiny favor? Please?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
James narrowed his eye. "What is it first?"  
  
"Um… well, I was wondering… If you could help me uh… pretendtobemaboyfendsodiggorywillbejealous…" Lily said.  
  
"Pardon?" James said.  
  
"I said… Okay, this is going to be weird but… could you help me and pretend to be my new boyfriend so diggory gets jealous and want me back?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well, my first option was Aries… but that would be too fake, since he's 6 yrs younger…"  
  
James hesitated. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Lily thought franticly. "Um… you can count this as your hugest prank!"  
  
James thought for a second. "Anything else?"  
  
"Um, I'll help you out with Charms and Potions! And I'll um… persuade your parents to get you that new Silver Arrow…"  
  
"WAIT. How did you know I wanted one?"  
  
"I heard you talking to Sirius about it. So, what do you think?"  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Um…you don't have a girlfriend now, right?"  
  
"Broke up with the last one a few days ago."  
  
"Ha! So you can get her jealous too!" Lily said with triumph.  
  
James gave her a weird look. "Not that I really want to, I mean, I did break up with her…she was all ditzy… Come on, give me a better reason."  
  
"Um… okay…." Lily hesitated. "You get to snog with me?"  
  
James looked at her, and eyed her up and down. "Come to think of it, this wouldn't be too bad." He grinned.  
  
"Pervert!" Lily muttered.  
  
"What did you say Evans?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing…just… *sigh* good luck sweetie…" Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Um, okay… when do we have to start all this, hon…?"  
  
"How bout right now, pumpkin…"  
  
James shrugged. "Alright."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Woo hoo!!!! Review! 


	7. Starting the act...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Man! Why don't I get more reviews? HAHA… just kidding… for those who already reviewed for me… thank you~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 6: Starting the act…  
  
At Lunchtime, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat together in their usual places. Lily, Maria and Alison passed them as they were going to sit next to Aries and his friends (the girls find them amusing), and James pulled Lily by the sleeve.  
  
"Lily, come here," He said, sitting her on his lap. Lily looked a bit surprised at first but quickly got over it.  
  
"But James, I wanna sit near Aries…" Lily said, smiling.  
  
"And I wanna sit with you…" James replied, saying it louder. "But If you want to, I guess I'll just make Aries sit here…YO! ARIES!"  
  
"Prongs! Why the hell are you calling my brother here?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Cause Lily wants to sit next to him, but I want to sit with her too." James answered.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, confused.  
  
"What is it, Jamie boy?" Aries said, smirking.  
  
"Why don't you sit here with us?" James suggested.  
  
"Okay, but my friends come too." Aries said, motioning his friends to come over to their side. In the end, Aries and his friends sat in one row with Sirius, Remus and Peter while James sat next to Lily, Alison and Maria.  
  
After eating their meal, Lily was chatting with her friends.  
  
"So he's your pretend bf?" Alison asked.  
  
"No, he's my real bf, since Snape and Malfoy weren't available." Lily answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oh really?" Maria squealed.  
  
"No sweetie… she was being sarcastic…" Alison said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Maria nodded.  
  
"Are you girls talking about me?" James said, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
Lily felt a bit weird as he did that, and placed his chin on her head. It wasn't as if a guy that wasn't personally close to her had never hugged her like this before. She felt a chill running down her spine.  
  
Maria and Alison stared at them. "You guys really match…!" Maria squealed again.  
  
"Haha… did you hear that Potte- I mean James?" Lily said, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"No Really, you do!!!!" Alison said, nodding excitedly.  
  
"Is he looking this way?" Lily asked them.  
  
"He isn't even here, you dolt." Alison said, laughing.  
  
"But Snape and Malfoy are. And they are looking this way too." Maria said, glancing towards the Slytherins.  
  
"Prongs! We didn't know!" Suddenly Sirius's loud voice rang in Lily and James's ears.  
  
"Huh?" James said, arms still wrapped around Lily. He turned over to see a smiling Sirius, Remus and Aries. (Peter was finishing on his ice cream)  
  
"I always knew you had something for her! I mean, by the way you-" James quickly gave Sirius a warning look. 'If you dare to continue!!' James mouthed.  
  
'Why?' Sirius mouthed back. 'Cause…I'll tell you later, I guess.' James mouthed.  
  
'Why are you guys talking like this?' Remus mouthed.  
  
'Yeah?' Aries mouthed also.  
  
"Never mind." James said, in his usual voice. He still didn't let go of Lily yet.  
  
Lily knew Amos Diggory wasn't here now, but she didn't want to get out of James's arms. He was so…warm.  
  
"So Lily, it's Jamie boy now huh?" Aries asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Lily said, smiling at James *adoringly* (Lily was a great actress, by the way!)  
  
"No fair. I thought I had a go with you!" Aries whined.  
  
"Nonsense! You would never have a go with her, baby brother." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Besides, you have Rhea!" James quipped.  
  
Rhea Ashton, a girl in Aries's group of friends, frowned.  
  
"That's not even funny James."  
  
"I don't think its funny either." Aries agreed.  
  
"Ah you're trying to impress her or something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, we're waaaay beyond that level." Aries said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!" Rhea shouted on top of her lungs.  
  
The whole hall had silenced at once and all heads turned to Rhea.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Rhea muttered, blushing a deep crimson color.  
  
Then the hall went back into their chattering atmosphere.  
  
"Awe, look at them, aren't they cute?" Aries cooed at James and Lily who were *still* cuddling.  
  
"We should take a picture!" Remus said.  
  
"You want our autographs with that?" James joked.  
  
"No thanks." Aries grimaced.  
  
  
  
"WHAT is with you and LILY?" Sirius asked later in the evening.  
  
"Nothing…" James said, finishing his transfiguration homework.  
  
"James, you were hugging her… did you know the last time you did that was in 1st year? And we dared you to do that?" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh really?" James said. "I didn't know that."  
  
"C'mon, James… tell us. You guys looked too cozy to be anything less than lovers." Sirius pleaded. Remus nodded.  
  
"Um… okay… It's this favor I'm doing for her…" James started.  
  
"What do you mean, favor?" Remus asked.  
  
"Okay, well… she was upset with Diggory… so she wanted to make him jealous, so she asked me to be her "boyfriend" get it?"  
  
"OOOOOOHHHH…." Remus and Sirius both nodded.  
  
"Why you? I mean I'm available!" Sirius protested.  
  
"You've got Maria!" Remus said.  
  
"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you guys-"  
  
"We're anything but *just friends*!" James said, mimicking Sirius.  
  
"I don't care! Okay, so Prongs, aren't you afraid you'll start liking her or smth?" Sirius continued, ignoring the snickers from Remus and James.  
  
"What? Nonsense!" James said.  
  
"Why did you agree then?" Remus asked.  
  
"She's gonna help me with Charms and Potions, and persuade my parents to get me a new broom… and anyway I get to snog with her."  
  
"No fair! You get to snog with Lily Evans!" Sirius pouted.  
  
"But you get to snog with Maria White!" Remus said.  
  
"RIGHT! WAIT! NO! I didn't mean…"  
  
  
  
"You're "going out" with him?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah… he was the first person I saw. Anyway, he's pretty much Diggory's enemy on the field-their both seekers and captains for their teams. That makes it even better" Lily shrugged.  
  
"What if you suddenly like him, Lil?" Alison asked.  
  
"Oh come on Allie, that's ridiculous." Lily laughed.  
  
"You never know!!" Alison said mysteriously.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Woo hoo!!!! Review! 


	8. Irritating!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Man! Why don't I get more reviews? HAHA… just kidding… for those who already reviewed for me… thank you~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 7: Irritating  
  
Amos Diggory had finally come back to school, after a week and a few days of treatment in the hospital wing. One night before dinner he bumped into Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Amos said. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Hi there. Um, I'm good. You?" Lily answered. She kept her voice calm.  
  
"I'm pretty good too, my leg's getting better. If it weren't for Julie I wouldn't know what would happened…" Amos said, ranting about Julie.  
  
Lily saw James over Amos's shoulder and met up with his eyes. She silently gave him the "come here now!" look and he walked over to them.  
  
"Lily… I've been looking all over for you…" James said huskily, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"James!" Lily squealed, pretending to be oblivious to her surroundings. She slung her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss his nose.  
  
James grinned and pulled her up from the ground, hugging her tightly.  
  
"EHEM!" Somebody coughed loudly. Lily and James turned around to find Amos Diggory looking at them with a bemused expression.  
  
"Sorry…" Lily said, pinching her cheek so it would be red, as if she was blushing.  
  
"It's okay… so its Potter and Evans now? What happened here? I've missed a week of school and already missed the hottest gossip huh!" Amos said curiously.  
  
"Isn't Lily just the cutest?" James cooed, stroking her face. Lily blushed. She didn't know why she was though.  
  
"Well, have you guys seen Julie Lopez? I was looking for her." Amos said, scanning the hallways frantically.  
  
Lily frowned and James sensed this, so he put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Lily felt her heart beat faster. 'Why…?'  
  
"Um, sorry… no. Hey we've got to go… um, we'll see you around, Diggory. Bye." James said, dragging a fuming but nervous Lily away from Amos Diggory.  
  
"I don't really know, but he quickly changed the subject when we were talking about us…" James whispered back in her ear.  
  
"Love birds- quit whispering sweet nothings to each other." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius! You know that we're just pretending." Lily said harshly, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Oh we so believe you Lil!" Maria said dryly.  
  
"I think its kinda working." James whispered back to Lily.  
  
"REMUS! They're at it again! Make these lovebirds stop!" Alison whined.  
  
"Love birds, stop it!" Remus grinned.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Lily and James yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
"Hi James." A girl with too much make up on cooed later that week.  
  
"Uh… Stephanie?" James asked.  
  
"It's Stacey." The girl replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. What's up?" James said.  
  
"I was just wondering… did you miss me, Jamesy?"  
  
"Huh? Wait… did I break up with you a week ago?" James asked, confused.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Oh yeah! I did. Well, um, sorry… I'm with Lily Evans now…" James said, surprised why he had mention Lily's name.  
  
"What? Why are you with her? You deserve much better, you know." Stacey drawled.  
  
"Excuse me?" James said, rather coldly.  
  
"That girl's a bitch! She struts around acting like Miss Perfect with that mop she calls her red hair and that stone she calls her green eyes…I mean, she's a mudblood… and still she's teacher's pet and all that."  
  
"Well, I think the only bitch around here's YOU. Oh, sorry about that, even being called a bitch is too good for you. You're more like a piece of dung that's been flushed down the toilet!" James snapped.  
  
"And Lily Evans is 50 times a better person and witch than you'll ever be, you know that?" James said at last, leaving the frowning Stacey behind.  
  
"Stupid Ditz!" James muttered loud enough for Stacey to hear.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Woo hoo!!!! Review! 


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Man! Why don't I get more reviews? HAHA… just kidding… for those who already reviewed for me… thank you~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 8: Nightmares  
  
Lily woke up in a start. She felt cold sweat dripping from her neck. She just had a horrifying nightmare. Voldemort killed her while she was trying to save a baby, perhaps her son, named Harry. The funny fact was that Harry looked similar to James, though he had the same eyes as Lily.  
  
Lily shivered, the dream felt so real some how. After trying to go back to sleep, Lily then grabbed a book from her nightstand and pulled a dark purple bathrobe over her boxer shorts and tank top. Lily walked down to the common room.  
  
The common room was empty, but the fire was still on. In the dim lit and warm common room, Lily felt cozy as she read her book on a soft sofa.  
  
After reading a few pages, Lily could feel somebody's presence. She looked back to see a tired looking James.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He croaked.  
  
"I also should be asking you that." Lily replied, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep." James answered, sitting down next to her and staring into the fire.  
  
"Same." Lily sighed. "I had a nightmare."  
  
"Really?" James asked, looking a bit enthusiastic than he was a minute ago. "What was it about? A failed report card chasing you?" he joked.  
  
"It's not funny." Lily glared. "If you would like to know, I dreamed about the stupid dark lord killing me." She continued, leaving out the part about the baby.  
  
"What?" James exclaimed. "I dreamed that too! Well, I dreamt myself being killed, not you."  
  
"Well…" Lily started, looking down. Tears began filling her eyes. "It felt real, somehow…"  
  
"Lily…" James whispered softly. Lily looked up at him with her big, watery eyes.  
  
"I'm so scared…" Lily whispered back. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Listen Lily, everyone will die sooner or later, but we all hope we won't die soon. And don't worry, I won't let you die soon." James said, comforting her.  
  
"Oh James!" Lily cried, sobbing onto his shirt. James hugged her tightly. "It's alright Tiger…" He whispered comfortingly.  
  
'He used to call me that when we were small…" Lily thought, sniffing. 'I can't believe he still remembers…'  
  
Lily buried her face in his now soaked robes. As James comforted her while hugging her tightly, Lily felt better as she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Woo hoo!!!! Review! 


	10. AAA

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
I wanna thank you… for reviewing~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 9: AAA  
  
Lily woke up, feeling incredibly warm. But instead of a warm blanket covering her, she found two strong arms wrapped around her body.  
  
'What the…where am I?'  
  
Then, instead of a soft pillow, Lily had her head on somebody's chest… who's…?  
  
She looked up to see the person's face, but found 4 pairs of eyes peering down at them excitedly.  
  
"Finally, sleeping beauty has awaked." Alison muttered.  
  
"What were you guys doing? Practicing?" Maria exclaimed.  
  
"James looks like a pretty cozy pillow to me, don't you think Lily?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Huh? James?" said Lily, trying to crane her neck. But she couldn't move, because James was holding her too tight.  
  
"Yo, Prongsy… yoo hoo!?" Remus said, clapping her hands.  
  
"This flower smells nice…" James murmured, in his sleep. He smelled Lily's hair.  
  
Maria and Alison broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"Yo, Prongsy m'lad. WAKE UP!" Sirius yelled, shaking James. Lily was shaking too.  
  
"Awe, mum, can't I sleep more? I'm going to Tiger's later!" James murmured.  
  
Lily gathered all her power and pulled away from James's arms. As she sat upright, James woke up.  
  
"Huh? What…?" He said dumbly.  
  
"Finally, you're awake!" Maria said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" James asked. "Lily, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, we came to look for you guys, and found you here." Alison replied.  
  
"I think you guys fell asleep doing something last night." Sirius snickered.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Lily said, defending herself.  
  
"Realllyyy?" Remus grinned.  
  
"Really." James stated, sitting upright. He scratched his head and re- adjusted his glasses. "What time is it?"  
  
"You have 5 minutes till breakfast." Remus said, looking at his watch.  
  
Someone's stomach growled. Everyone looked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked down to his stomach and said, "Nope, not Mr. Stomach…"  
  
The stomach growled again.  
  
"Oh, it's mine." James said sheepishly. "I'm hungry, so I will go up and get ready."  
  
"Me too." Lily said, standing up.  
  
***  
  
"Have you guys seen Remus?" Alison asked one day. It has been 2 weeks and 2 days since Lily and James "gotten together" and they were pretty civil with each other in real life now (not just the acts) and made the 7 if them (The Marauders and the girls) a tight group.  
  
James and Sirius, who were playing chess, exchanged glances before Sirius answered, "He went to visit his cousin who's getting married."  
  
"Oh…" Lily and Maria said, who were both playing muggle cards. Alison, who was with them, didn't look too convinced.  
  
"Hey look at the pretty full moon outside." Alison commented.  
  
"Awe, it's so pretty." Maria sighed.  
  
Sirius muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say mate?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing…" Sirius replied. "Just be ready to get your arse kicked."  
  
"You boys are always competitive." Lily frowned.  
  
"That's us." Said James, looking at his chess set.  
  
"Okay Lily, pick 4 guys." Maria instructed. They were playing a card game called AAA, where you pick 4 guys and ask questions about them.  
  
"Um…" Lily squinted her eyes. "Snape, Diggory, Malfoy, and… Sirius." Lily said, laughing. Maria nodded and named the cards.  
  
"Why did you pick my name for?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Lily answered.  
  
"Okay… question number 1?" Maria asked.  
  
"Uh… " Lily thought. "Who has the hottest arse?"  
  
"It's definitely me, but since I'm not in that lot…" James said.  
  
"Then it's me." Sirius replied, grinning his Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"And it's…" Maria started, putting the cards. "MALFOY!"  
  
"Hah. I knew it was probably him or Snape." Alison said, from the sofa she was sitting on. (Lily remembered it was the one she fell asleep in with James) Lily and Maria was sitting on the carpet near the fire, while Sirius and James was sitting in a small chess table near them. Peter had detention for sleeping in transfiguration.  
  
"You've got to admit he does have one." Lily said, smiling.  
  
"Please Lily…don't make me puke." James said, scrunching his face.  
  
"NEXT QUESTION!" Maria said impatiently.  
  
"How bout this- Who has a bedtime toy and cant sleep without it?" Alison suggested. Maria flipped the cards. "SNAPE!" she said.  
  
"We should steal it and make him worried to death." James snickered.  
  
"Good idea, remind me next time when we're bored." Sirius smirked.  
  
"You guys are evil." Alison said.  
  
"We know." Sirius said, nudging James in the ribs with his wand.  
  
"OW! Sirius!" James whined.  
  
"Lily, NEXT QUESTION?" Maria asked impatiently.  
  
"OH!" Lily whispered something to Maria, which she giggled and whispered to Alison, who's eyes widen and smiled excitedly.  
  
"Okay…" Maria said, flipping the cards again. "It's Sirius."  
  
"What? What about me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No we just asked who was the player and it turns out to be you." Lily replied, exchanging looks with Alison and Maria.  
  
"Do you guys know when Remus comes back?" Alison asked suddenly.  
  
"Why? You miss him?" James prompted.  
  
Alison blushed shyly before answering "No, I just need his help for something."  
  
"Oh Remus can you help me stick your tongue down my throat? Thanks." Sirius said in a high-pitched voice that was supposedly Alison's.  
  
"Excuse moi!" Alison glared at Sirius and James who were snickering again.  
  
"First, I don't sound like that, and second, I don't like Remus that way."  
  
"Oh sure you don't…" James smirked.  
  
Lily and Maria looked at Alison with a knowing smile. They both knew that Remus likes her, and from what it looks, Alison likes him too.  
  
"Whatever." Alison muttered, turning back to her book she was reading.  
  
"Checkmate!" James exclaimed. Sirius groaned and muttered something under his breath. Lily giggled and watched as James folded his arms and gave Sirius a triumph smile.  
  
'Hey he's really… cute.' Lily thought, watching James. 'I cant believe I never realized that!?'  
  
"Lily?" Maria asked, waving a card in front of her face. "Yoo Hoo!"  
  
'His hair is kinda messy but its so…cute. How he wears his glasses is so…cute." Lily thought.  
  
"LILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!" Maria screamed.  
  
"Uh, Wha…?" Lily asked, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"Do you still want to play?" Maria asked.  
  
"Um, no." Lily decided. She didn't feel like playing cards. She felt like sitting down on a comfy sofa and watch James and Sirius play chess.  
  
Actually… Lily longed for the comfort she had when she fell asleep in the common room with him… he was so warm and…cozy.  
  
Shaking her thoughts away, Lily turned back to Maria, who was fumbling with her cards and Alison, who was still reading.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow." Lily declared.  
  
"Good. I wanna get more-" Sirius started.  
  
"DUNGBOMBS, FILIBUSTERS FIREWORKS…" Lily, Maria and Alison said dully in unison.  
  
"Awe, you people know me too well." Sirius said, placing a hand over his heart and pretending to look touched.  
  
As the girls started to make their own plans for the next day, James and Sirius continued their dull game.  
  
"You coming tomorrow?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course." James replied, eyes wandering around the room. He watched as Lily laughed along with her friends.  
  
'She's very pretty… I can't believe I've never realized that before.' He thought.  
  
'She's got really bright green eyes… I don't know anyone with eyes like that…'  
  
"CHECKMATE." Sirius declared.  
  
"WHAT?" James shouted. Sirius wasn't that good in Wizard Chess, actually, he sucked. He only win games against Peter, and could never beat Remus, the chess master who could squash him in 2 seconds. James wasn't as good as Remus but could definitely play better than Sirius.  
  
"You were too busy staring at Miss Evans to realize that stupid move you made." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"A bit louder please, I don't think our parents in London can here you?"  
  
"Ok. YOU WERE TOO BUS-" Sirius shouted on top of his lungs before James tackled him.  
  
"Boys…" Alison muttered.  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: review please… thank you… thank you… 


	11. Hogsmeade and … revealing secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
I wanna thank you… for reviewing~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 10: Hogsmeade and … revealing secrets  
  
Remus came back the next day. As the group were all chilling in Three Broomsticks, Remus came in, tired looking, but happy, and walked over to their booth.  
  
"Hey guys." Remus said, sliding into the booth next to Peter.  
  
"And girls." Maria chirped.  
  
"And girls." Remus nodded. "How are you all?"  
  
"Great, I just got my supplies for the next prank…" Sirius said, grinning mischievously.  
  
"But he got kicked out of Madame Malkins." Lily muttered.  
  
"Really? What happened?" Remus asked, ordering a butterbeer.  
  
"Well, us girls were in there buying new robes and the guys came with us. As we were fitting robes, Sirius walked over to the um, lingerie section and began playing with the stuff there." Maria said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Remus laughed.  
  
"Your Butterbeer, Mr. Lupin…" Madame Rosmerta, said, placing a big glass on the table in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Madame…" Remus nodded.  
  
"Your welcome dear…"  
  
"So, How was your cousin's wedding?" Lily asked. She was biting the straw furiously while talking (A/N: It's a habit of mine too…)  
  
"Oh, the usual stuff." Remus said calmly. "Ceremonies… parties… family gatherings."  
  
"Did you have fun?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Not really." Remus shrugged.  
  
"Any hot girls you met there?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"No…" Remus said, drinking his drink.  
  
"Why Miss Johnson, you're quiet today." Said Sirius.  
  
Alison lifted her eyebrows but said nothing.  
  
Silence.  
  
"OKAY…so, we better get back to the castle, it's getting late." Lily said, standing up to gather her belongings.  
  
Everyone stood up and paid for their drinks, and left.  
  
***  
  
"Remus, I need to talk to you." Alison said quietly.  
  
"Um, okay…" Remus replied, slightly nervous. What is she going to talk about?  
  
"Not here, it's a bit too crowded." Alison said, addressing to the fact Lily, James and Peter was in the common room along with a few 7th years.  
  
"Okay, Come with me." Remus said, leading her out of the portrait hole and into the dark halls.  
  
He continued walking until he stopped at a small statue of a leprechaun. He tapped the leprechaun 3 times and the wall behind in slowly turned and revealed a door, that lead into a small room.  
  
"What is this place?" Alison asked, scanning around the small room. It had a big bed and sofa, a table, and a bathroom.  
  
"Where the guys and I work…" Remus replied. He sat on the sofa and looked at Alison. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Um…" Alison stuttered. "I know something."  
  
"Well… is that something good or bad?"  
  
"It's not about good or bad… it's more about learning to deal with it."  
  
"Continue…" Remus hesitated.  
  
"Look, Remus… I know, about…" Alison started. She felt a bit guilty. "About you being a… a…"  
  
"A what?" Remus prompted.  
  
"A werewolf." Alison finished. She looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Oh." Remus's face paled. He looked at Alison, who looked not a bit terrified.  
  
"I've noticed the patterns… every month, you're 'ill'. And then a few years ago, when we had to fight the boggart, yours turned into something round and shiny-probably a full moon…"  
  
Remus didn't say anything. He just looked down at his shoes  
  
"Remus, I don't feel a bit terrified or anything… I just wished you could've told me…?" Alison said.  
  
"TOLD you? Alison, if your parents knew I was a werewolf, would they let you hang out with me?"  
  
"Well… um, …"  
  
"Exactly… okay, its not that I don't trust you… Its just that these are one of those things to be kept to ourselves…. But the boys know about it. They also found out. Alison, I just hope you won't tell anybody…"  
  
"TELL ANYBODY?" Alison exclaimed in rage. "Do I look like Rita SKEETER to you?"  
  
"No…" Remus laughed. Alison then did something she hadn't expected herself to do  
  
- she hugged him.  
  
Remus, who was surprised by her sudden actions, held her tightly.  
  
"Well, I guess you hate me now?" Remus asked softly.  
  
Alison pulled back from their embrace and looked at him in the eye, shocked. "HATE YOU? How can I hate you? Just because I know you're a werewolf doesn't make me like you more less!" Alison cried.  
  
"Like me?" Remus asked a bit amused. "Can you define the 'like'?"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: shMuck! Review please! Thank you! Love ya'll! 


	12. Confessing

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
You guys know that song Thank You by Lil Bow Wow?  
  
I dedicate that song to all of you who reviewed for me!!  
  
(  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Alison pulled back from their embrace and looked at him in the eye, shocked. "HATE YOU? How can I hate you? Just because I know you're a werewolf doesn't make me like you more less!" Alison cried.  
  
"Like me?" Remus asked a bit amused. "Can you define the 'like'?"  
  
Chapter 11: Confessing…  
  
Alison blushed a deep crimson color. She had slipped out her feelings for him… how embarrassing! He's probably going to tell Sirius and James and Peter, and they'll tease her for life!!!!  
  
"If you can't define it, than I will…" Remus said, leaning closer to her and brushing his lips against hers softly.  
  
Alison felt dizzy, and she felt as If she was about to fall. Fortunately Remus had his arms wrapped around her, supporting her from falling.  
  
For a quiet and 'voice of reason' kind of guy, Remus was not at all shy about showing his affections to Alison. As he slowly nibbled on her lower lip, he whispered softly; "Are you sure it's only like? Cause, Alison Quintantiusa Johnson, I think I'm in love with you…"  
  
Alison, still incredibly shocked about all this, whispered softly to him. "I love you too, Remus Jackson Lupin…"  
  
Remus slowly made his way inside her mouth with his tongue, meeting up with Alison's as they explored each other's mouths.  
  
Voices of giggles and whispers could be heard outside, but Alison and Remus were oblivious to everything else but each other.  
  
"Not here… *giggles* what if someone catches us?" A female voice whispered between giggles, to, obviously, a male.  
  
"Don't worry love…no one will…" The male responded.  
  
Alison and Remus were not aware that some one was just outside of the place they were in until two familiar looking faces jumped into the room, holding onto each other.  
  
"REMUS? ALISON?" a VERY familiar voice called out, surprised.  
  
That voice broke Alison and Remus apart, and made them blush sheepishly.  
  
"Um… Sirius! Maria! What are you guys doing here?" Alison asked, looking at them surprisingly. What was surprising her was that Maria's arms were slung around Sirius's neck, and Sirius had his arms wrapped around Maria's waist, and their heads were barely 3 cm apart.  
  
"Um…" Sirius and Maria exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"You see…" Sirius began.  
  
"We're kinda…" Maria continued.  
  
"Save it… James, Lily and Peter would probably like to hear about it." Remus said.  
  
"They would like to hear about you guys too." Maria said, shrugging.  
  
"We know." Alison said, smiling at Remus.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Guys?" Maria said as she took a seat next to Lily in the common room.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, taking off her reading glasses.  
  
"Um…" Maria said nervously. "Alison and Remus have something to tell you."  
  
"What? MARIAA!" Alison whined.  
  
"Allie, You DO have something to say right." Maria said, eyes flashing at Alison.  
  
"Well, MARIA has something INTERESTING to say too." Alison said, glaring at Maria.  
  
"Not as INTERESTING as yours!" Maria responded, sticking out her tongue at Alison.  
  
"YOU GO FIRST!!" Alison screamed.  
  
"NO, YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOUUUUU!"  
  
"YOU GO, SINCE I CAUGHT YOU!"  
  
"WELL, YOU AND SIRIUS WALKED IN ON ME AND REMUS!"  
  
"Hurry up and say it." James said, annoyed.  
  
"You go." Alison hissed.  
  
"No, you!" Maria hissed back.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"OOOHH shut up already girls, I'll say it." Sirius said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"James, Lily, Peter… Me and Maria have been going out, secretly, for about 2 weeks."  
  
"WHAT? REALLY?" James and Lily cried out. Peter, on the other hand, stayed dumbfounded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you guys keep it a secret?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, Lils… I don't know, I guess we weren't ready for the whole world to know…?" Maria sighed.  
  
"Well… congratulations guys…" James said, smiling at them. "But Snape will be kind of jealous- I heard he had a thing for Mar…"  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've gone out with him rather than this… mutt!" Maria cried.  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius growled.  
  
"Just kidding honey." Maria laughed, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Yuk. Didn't need to see that." Remus muttered.  
  
Sirius and Maria broke apart and Sirius glared at Remus. "That was what I was thinking when I caught you and Allie."  
  
"So is that what you're gonna tell us?" Lily asked, turning to the now red Remus and Alison.  
  
"Um… yeah, sorta. But we weren't going back street like Sirius and MARIA." Alison said, emphasizing Maria's name.  
  
"Well, I had the guts to say it first!" Maria said haughtily.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Lily screamed. Maria and Alison stopped and turned to look at Lily. Lily never got mad, well, she did, once, when Snape followed Maria around like a lost puppy in 3rd year and got Lily really annoyed.  
  
"Now," Lily continued, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "That's great Allie, I'm really happy for you and Remus… You too, Miss White and Mr. Black."  
  
"Hey! I just realized something! Black, White…" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Peter that is like, soooo first year." Maria huffed.  
  
"Oh! How come I've never noticed?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know… anyway… I'm happy for you 4…" James said, standing up. "But my bed calls me… so, ciao."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: shMuck! Review please! Thank you! Love ya'll!  
  
To Quack88: Oh no! You're gonna hate me! Hehe, well,… sorry. The characters Alison and Maria are based on my friends (and… I'm "Lily") and my friend is crazy bout Sirius… so… ;) hehe…  
  
To Ld Vld and Alison Johnson: Hehe! Puas?? HUAHUA *cackles evilly* 


	13. Christmas Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
You guys know that song Thank You by Lil Bow Wow?  
  
I dedicate that song to all of you who reviewed for me!! (  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 12: Christmas Holidays  
  
Christmas came and almost everyone went home. Lily and James met each other again, since they were neighbors and their parents were good friends.  
  
"Lily! Wake up…" Her mother called, knocking on her door. "The Potters are coming today, you better help around… make yourself useful, since Petunia sure doesn't. Oh and an owl came this morning…"  
  
Lily got up and sleepily walked down to breakfast. Petunia frowned as Lily sat down, and left the room as Lily took the letter off the owl's feet.  
  
After reading the short letter from Maria (who was whining about missing Sirius) Lily quickly finished her breakfast and helped her mother.  
  
Around midday, while Lily was in her room, someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in…" She called out. Lily was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.  
  
"Hey." James Potter appeared from behind the door. "Your parents made me go up here."  
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Lily complained.  
  
"Okay, correction, your parents let me go up here to spend some more time with you." James laughed.  
  
"Okay." Lily smiled. "Happy belated Christmas. You did get me a present right?" She joked.  
  
"Of course." James searched his robe pockets. "Here you go, Happy belated Christmas to you too." He said, thrusting a small box wrapped in silver paper to her.  
  
Lily squealed and snatched the present and ripped the paper eagerly. James stared at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Awe… it's beautiful…" Lily said, holding up a delicate silver bracelet in awe.  
  
"Glad you liked it." James grinned. "Thanks for the quidditch book Lils."  
  
"Its nothing compared to this." Lily said, staring at the beautiful bracelet.  
  
Lily put the bracelet on.  
  
"Hey, it's the thought that counts." James shrugged. "The book is really useful. It's good to take a rest from reading too much prank books…but don't tell Sirius I told you that, he'll have a heart-attack."  
  
"Alright." Lily laughed. She glanced at the bracelet again and hugged him.  
  
"Whoa… what's that for?" James asked, surprised.  
  
"You know, you can be a sweet guy if you want to." Lily teased.  
  
"Hey, I'm a perfect gentleman okay?" James laughed.  
  
'Why… does… he…. have… to…. Be…. So…. Cuteeee!?" Lily thought.  
  
'Why… does… she… have… to…be… so…prettyyy?" James thought.  
  
"Hey, Amos got me a Christmas present." Lily finally said.  
  
"Really? What did that jerk hole get you?" James smirked.  
  
"This." She held up a necklace with a ruby. James gapped at it. "And this."  
  
" Dear Lily,  
  
Happy Christmas. I hope you like my present; I ordered it especially for you. Well, I'm really looking forward seeing you in school next week.  
  
Amos."  
  
"He wants you." James replied.  
  
'And… I should be happy right? But why do I feel like I don't care?' Lily thought.  
  
"Good…" Lily said. "Mission Accomplished?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." James answered. 'I should be happy for her… but… damn that Diggory.' James thought.  
  
"So I guess you can…you know, go back being the old James Potter…" Lily smiled.  
  
"And you can go back being the old Lily Evans." James said  
  
"Well…" Lily sighed. "Can I have one last hug?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." James said, grinning broadly. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her hair.  
  
"Good luck Evans."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Awe! Isn't that just… SWEET? :) man, I wanna get one hug from James Potter too!!!! *Squeals* Hehe… didja peeps like it? Review please! Thanks! 


	14. Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Have you guys been waiting for this?? Ohh, sorry!! I was just kinda busy with school. So! Here's another chapter… thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 13: Lucky?  
  
People would think Lily Evans was the luckiest girl to grace this planet. She had top grades, is a prefect-to-be-head girl, great friends and a popular, good-looking boyfriend named Amos Diggory.  
  
To tell the truth, She wasn't happy with herself. Why? Because all Amos cared about was he. Sure, he likes Lily, and he treated her pretty well, but that didn't satisfy her.  
  
It was around the beginning of March, Lily was hanging out with her friends, Alison, Maria, Remus, and Sirius… James and Peter were out to take food from the kitchens.  
  
Lily stared jealously at her coupled friends. Remus and Alison had this steady relationship; they were a bit serious and shy towards each other. Maria and Sirius, on the other hand, had the funniest on-off relationship Lily had ever seen.  
  
Maria was sitting on Sirius's lap and laid her head on his chest, with Sirius wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
Alison and Remus were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Alison was smiling happily and Remus was stroking her hand softly.  
  
Just then James and Peter stumbled into the common room, bringing containers filled with snacks.  
  
"What's up Evans?" James asked, munching on a pumpkin pasty.  
  
"They're so lucky." Lily sighed, making a face.  
  
"What? Mr. Diggory isn't treating you right?" James laughed, watching the 2 couples in amusement.  
  
"Not that… it's just…" Lily sighed again. "Never mind."  
  
*He don't understand you like I do… No he'll never make love to you like I do… So give it to me… and I could show you about real love, and I can promise everything that I do, Is just to Satisfy you…*  
  
'What's with that song?' Lily asked herself angrily.  
  
"Okay. Care for some chocolate frogs?" James asked, offering her the small container.  
  
"Thanks." Lily helped herself for one, and her hand brushed James's and an electric feeling rushed through her body. Lily blushed and looked away.  
  
"ROOM SERVICE!" James announced loudly. Remus and Alison looked up at James and smiled. "Thanks Prongs." Remus said.  
  
"Um… Maria? Sirius?" Alison said cautiously, poking Maria's arm. "Food's here."  
  
"Oh?" Maria said, not taking her eyes off Sirius.  
  
"Fine. We'll eat it and won't leave any for you two." Remus shrugged.  
  
"HEY! I WANT TO EAT!" Sirius whined.  
  
Maria hastily took a piece of pie and started to feed him.  
  
"Awe, isn't that cute?" James cooed sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Jamie-boy." Sirius said, mouth full of pie.  
  
"Sirius, Allie, don't forget we have a game tomorrow." James reminded them.  
  
"Ohh…" Alison groaned. "Stupid Slytherins."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll squash them like we always do." James reassured her.  
  
"But Malfoy keeps on tailing me!" Alison whined.  
  
"Hey, it's okay Allie…!" Maria said, finishing the pie.  
  
"Hey I wanted that!" Sirius cried.  
  
"You still want it?" Maria asked, opening her mouth.  
  
"I don't want the pie, I want you." Sirius whispered in her ear, which caused Maria to giggle.  
  
Lily, James and Peter groaned when Sirius and Maria started to snog while Remus and Alison got busy…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: mE dUn oWn dat song *satisfy you*… it BeLONgz 2 P.DiDdy (or puff DaDdY- that time) anD r.kElLy ( hehe….. REVIEW! 


	15. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Have you guys been waiting for this?? Ohh, sorry!! I was just kinda busy with school. So! Here's another chapter… thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Okay… I wanted to say this in the first chapter… first, I know the song satisfy you wasn't in their era… but… WHO CARES… hehe… it's just a story, anyway, I don't know any of the songs those days!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 14: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor  
  
"Welcome to the third game of the year…! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Remus roared into the microphone.  
  
Practically the whole school had pilled into the quidditch pitch, Lily and Maria managed to squeeze themselves into the enthusiastic crowd.  
  
"For Slytherin… Avery, Malfoy, Judd, Parker, Parkinson, Nott, Lestrangle…"  
  
There was loud cheering from where the Slytherins sat.  
  
"Gryffindor… Johnson, Black, Weasley, Anderson, McDonough, Lee aaannnddd Potter!" Everyone, except the SLYTHERINS, cheered loudly.  
  
James could see Lily sitting between Amos Diggory and Maria, cheering wildly. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked.  
  
'Oh Bloody hell, she looks pretty everyday.' James told himself.  
  
"Good luck Allie…" Remus said shyly in the microphone. Everybody "Ooh-ed" at Remus and Alison, who was blushing. Sirius was laughing on his broom.  
  
"Sirius, Maria told me to tell you that she loves you." Remus said mischievously into the microphone. Maria and Sirius both turned beet red but they couldn't help showing how happy they were, while Alison giggled madly, almost causing her to fall off her broom.  
  
"I didn't say that." Maria hissed at Lily as the boy sitting beside Maria teased her.  
  
"Sure you did." Lily grinned, as she watched James and Lucius Malfoy glare at each other, before shaking hands.  
  
"Captain Potter and Malfoy shake hands…" Madame Hooch ordered. James glared at Malfoy before gripping his hand quickly.  
  
"Johnson in possession… pass it to McDonough… and she scores! 10-0, Gryffindor."  
  
Soon the score was 60-40 Gryffindor. If James didn't catch the snitch soon, the slytherins might catch up and win.  
  
James scanned around for the tiny gold snitch. But his eyes were watching something else.  
  
Lily was sitting next to Amos, who was whispering something in her ear. Lily had her arms folded over her chest and she looked like she was mad.  
  
'Wonder what that prat did…' James wondered. He was still watching them closely. 'If he did anything bad to her, I swear I'm going to-'  
  
Suddenly James's eyes caught the tiny gold snitch flying near the Gryffindor goalposts.  
  
As James dove for the snitch, His mind was on something else, like Lily.  
  
'Why am I thinking about her all the time?' James thought. He was getting closer and closer to the snitch. He didn't know that behind him, a bludger was zooming towards him. The Slytherins had hit it to zoom towards him.  
  
"James, Look out!" Sirius shouted, trying to block the bludger. James caught the snitch, just in time, as the bludger zoomed and hit his back, causing James to fall off his broom.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily jumped, shouting out his name. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: AH! JAMES FELL DOWN! NO!! *sobs* review pliz, lol. 


	16. Is He alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Is he alright?  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Lily asked worriedly in the hospital wing.  
  
The team had won, of course, since James had still clutched the snitch when he fell. The team were about to celebrate, but since James was unconscious…  
  
"Of course dear, he's just a bit knocked out." Madame Pomfrey replied. "Now, out, all of you… " She said, shooing the whole gryffindor quidditch team, Lily, Maria, Peter, Remus and Amos Diggory out.  
  
Lily was muttering annoyingly to herself. Amos was trying to comfort her. Trying.  
  
"Hey Lily, It's okay. It's just Potter." Amos shrugged.  
  
"Diggory… UGH!" Lily screamed, running off to the Gryffindor towers.  
  
"Did I say something?" Amos asked.  
  
"Oh, I believe you didn't." Maria said icily, she and Alison following Lily.  
  
***  
  
*He don't understand you like I do… No he'll never make love to you like I do… So give it to me… and I could show you about real love, and I can promise everything that I do, Is just to Satisfy you…*  
  
Lily had that song in her mind, again. And whatever she tried, she just couldn't get it out.  
  
Suddenly, Alison and Maria appeared, both sitting on Lily's side. Maria put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry, he's going to be alright." Maria said softly. Alison nodded.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey can heal almost everything." Alison exclaimed.  
  
Lily managed to smile. She didn't know why she was so worried for James. Sure, she had become a lot closer to him now… but she had Amos.  
  
Thinking about Amos made her frown. 'That lousy prat…'  
  
"Hey, Don't think about Diggory!" Alison said, seeing Lily frown. "He's a git, we all know that!"  
  
"He got me so mad at the game. He was making fun of Peter." Lily spat. "And now this! 'Just Potter'? I can't believe the nerves he has!"  
  
"Hey, it's okay Lil." Maria said. "He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"You guys know this song?" Lily began singing the lyrics of 'Satisfy you.'  
  
"Yeah, why?" Alison asked curiously.  
  
"It keeps on playing in my mind for weeks now. I don't know why…?" Lily sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign." Maria said mysteriously.  
  
"Maybe." Alison nodded.  
  
"I don't know… Do you think James will be alright?" Lily asked.  
  
"My, you're very worried about him…" Maria winked.  
  
"Ah! No, It's just that…" Lily sighed again. "Hey is Jasmine Khan still going out with him?"  
  
"I think so." Alison answered, looking curiously at Lily.  
  
"Can't believe she wasn't even there." Lily muttered.  
  
"Yeah, some girlfriend huh." Maria laughed.  
  
*He don't understand you like I do… No he'll never make love to you like I do… So give it to me… and I could show you about real love, and I can promise everything that I do, Is just to Satisfy you…*  
  
"AGH!" Lily cried. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Alison asked.  
  
"The song… it just keeps on playing in my mind…" Lily groaned.  
  
"You know Lil, I think you need to rest." Maria said, looking at her weirdly.  
  
"I think so too." Lily sighed. "Thanks guys."  
  
***  
  
James Potter woke up to find a pair of worried green eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Hello Tiger." He croaked.  
  
"Oh! James! You're okay!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Um, Lily? He needs… oxygen." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Lily said, letting go of James.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Remus asked James.  
  
"Yeah… But my head hurts…" James groaned. James looked at Lily.  
  
*When you're weak, I'll make you strong, here's where you belong  
  
I ain't perfect, but I promise I won't do you wrong  
  
Keep you away from harm, my love is protected  
  
I'll wrap you in my arms so you'll never feel neglected  
  
I'll just make you aware of what we have is rare*  
  
"What's that music playing?" James asked.  
  
"What music?" Alison asked back.  
  
"That music… It's playing?" James said.  
  
"Call Mdm. Pomfrey!" Sirius ordered. Peter ran off.  
  
A second later Mdm Pomfrey came, bringing a thermometer and a goblet filled with a potion.  
  
"Drink this." Mdm Pomfrey commanded, James obeyed and drank the foul tasting potion in one gulp. He grimaced and Mdm Pomfrey stuck a thermometer into his mouth.  
  
"No fever. You still have the headache?" Mdm Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Um, it's gone now. But what's with the music?" James asked.  
  
"What music? No music around here." Madame Pomfrey said absentmindedly.  
  
"Huh? Okay." James shrugged. "So how is everybody?"  
  
"You all can visit till 8, which is another 15 minutes. Mr. Potter needs his rest!" Mdm Pomfrey shrieked. The others nodded. Mdm Pomfrey left them.  
  
"Snape fell flat on his face yesterday." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Really? What happened?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, Lily was eating a banana, and she left the banana peel on the table, and I took it and threw it at the Slytherins, and it fell near where Snape was sitting, and then he got up, being the stupid git he is, he didn't see the banana peel and slip." Sirius explained excitedly.  
  
"Oh, you should eat more bananas lil, so we could throw them at Snape and make him fall down…" James advised. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh, Feisty!" James grinned. Lily pouted and folded her arms.  
  
*He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you*  
  
Lily groaned and slapped her forehead. Everyone looked at her weirdly.  
  
"You okay Lil?" Alison asked.  
  
"That stupid song is still in my head." Lily muttered. Alison nodded knowingly.  
  
"What song?" James asked curiously.  
  
"None of your beeswax Mr. Potter." Maria smirked.  
  
"So how's Diggory?" James asked Lily.  
  
"He's down in hell scrubbing toilets." Lily muttered.  
  
"Now2… Felicity… be a good girl…" James said, pointing his finger.  
  
"Awe, Pothead! I hate that name!" Lily cried.  
  
"No, really, what's with him. You didn't look really happy with him last time I saw you guys." James said.  
  
"He's a jerk." Lily replied shortly.  
  
"Okay… You guys still together?" James asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily answered.  
  
"Okay. Hey where's Jasmine?" James asked, scanning the room.  
  
"I haven't seen her." Sirius answered.  
  
"Some girlfriend she is." James muttered. "Did she ever go here to meet me?"  
  
"Um, I don't think so…?" Maria said.  
  
"That's it. We're over." James joked. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Out! Out! Mr. Potter needs his rest!! Out, NOW!" Mdm Pomfrey said, whisking them out of the hospital wing.  
  
Everyone muttered a bye to James and left.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: review… 


	17. Good night, Tiger...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Goodnight, Tiger  
  
"Prefect Meeting, Miss Evans. Tomorrow night in the Trophy Room." Prof. McGonagall told her after Transfiguration. "Oh and please inform Mr. Potter, tell him he should come…"  
  
Lily nodded and walked with Maria and Alison.  
  
"What was that about?" Maria asked.  
  
"Prefect meeting tomorrow night." Lily told them.  
  
"Oh, goody." Alison said dryly.  
  
"It isn't that bad…" Lily protested. "Anyway… we're probably going to talk about the dance… It's soon…."  
  
"Oh yeah! The dance!" Maria squealed excitedly.  
  
"I think we're having it before the exams…" Lily explained. "Maybe around Easter."  
  
"But that's like, another month!" Maria whined.  
  
"Enough time, don't you think?" Lily said.  
  
"Who are you guys taking?" Alison asked.  
  
"DUH!" Maria said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, right. Sirius. You Lil?" Alison said absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey, who said I was going with Sirius. I meant Snape…" Maria explained, as if she was explaining 1+1=2.  
  
"Well, Have a good time. Who are you taking Lil?" Alison asked, ignoring Maria's laughs.  
  
"I don't know." Lily sighed deeply.  
  
"You're taking Amos?" Maria asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lily answered.  
  
"Do you want to go with him?" Alison asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lily replied shortly.  
  
"Do you like James Potter?" Maria suddenly asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"I don't know." Lily answered absentmindedly.  
  
"AH HAH!" Maria cried. "Caught you…!"  
  
"Hey, I said I don't know." Lily said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"That means you might be thinking about him more than you usually do…" Alison said.  
  
"Ahh… guys! Bugger off!" Lily said, making a face. "I don't like him that way."  
  
"Uh Huh…" Maria said, exchanging glances with Alison.  
  
"I don't like those looks on your faces…!" Lily said, shaking her head.  
  
"Of course you don't." Alison said, grinning.  
  
Lily groaned. "PUH-LEASZE…!"  
  
***  
  
"The date is around Easter." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now… Kara Smith, Alexander Gyun, Denver Dunthill and Clara June are in charge of the food and drink menu… Lily Evans, Zara Zemron and Owen McGregor in charge of the decorations, James Potter, Richard Linx and Tamara Weston…"  
  
After assigning assignments for the prefects, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, that is all for tonight. We will have another meeting next week, same time same place…"  
  
The prefects stood up and filled out of the trophy room. In Lily's mind were only decorations for the dance… She knew she was probably going to do this herself, which she didn't mind, since the other two Ravenclaw prefects weren't that… creative.  
  
"Hey Tiger." James said, walking up behind her.  
  
'Why does he keep on calling me that now?' Lily thought. "Hey. So what are you in charge for?"  
  
"Music." James laughed. "With a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff…"  
  
"I've got 2 Ravenclaws." Lily shrugged. "But I'll end up doing all the work, I suppose."  
  
"Hey, that's unfair!" James laughed. "If you want, I could ask Dumbledore to switch partners, so I can help you out?"  
  
"No, It's okay… I know you like music." Lily said, grinning.  
  
*He don't understand you like I do…No he'll never make love to you like I do…  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love…And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you*  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked, looking at Lily worriedly.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Okay…" James said. "So who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily answered. "Amos, probably."  
  
"Not too keen on going with him huh?" James asked, grinning.  
  
"Not really." Lily said, making a face.  
  
"Then why are you still with him??" James exclaimed.  
  
"Okay… calm down James. I just haven't had any chance to talk to him." Lily answered.  
  
"How bout' you and Jasmine huh???" Lily teased.  
  
"I don't like her that way. I don't know why I asked her out in the first place." James shrugged.  
  
"James, you have an evil heart!" Lily cried.  
  
"Oh, Now I remember…she asked me out." James remembered.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Typical for Jasmine Khan- She was boy crazed and a gossiper.  
  
*He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you*  
  
"Ugh…" Lily muttered.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lily answered, smiling sweetly.  
  
'Gosh…she's so pretty…' James thought. "Okay, here we are, The Gryffindor Towers."  
  
After giving the fat lady the password, James and Lily climbed into the portrait hole.  
  
The common room was empty; it was quite understandable since it was almost midnight.  
  
"Well, Good Night James." Lily said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Good Night Tiger." James said, watching her run up to her dorm.  
  
*He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you*  
  
'Why is this music always playing In my head?' James thought, annoyed.  
  
*Our eyes met, I knew we'd be together in a tri-jet  
  
I wanna give you things that I didn't buy yet  
  
Hold you, mold you, don't know, let me show you  
  
Ain't no tellin what we could grow to  
  
Let it be known, I told you  
  
And I'ma be there for whatever you go through, my love's true*  
  
'Ah! There it is again!' James thought, angrily walking up to his room.  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: poor james gone loony with the song! REVIEW! 


	18. Obsessed and late night patrols…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 17: Obsessed and late night patrols…  
  
"Lily, have you been up all night?" Alison asked.  
  
  
  
"No." Lily lied. Her hair was a bit tousled and had bags under her droopy eyes.  
  
  
  
"Then why do you look like this?" Maria demanded.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so I woke a bit earlier than usual." Lily shrugged.  
  
  
  
"And what time was that?" Alison questioned.  
  
  
  
"10 o'clock." Lily muttered.  
  
  
  
"Pardon?" Maria said, holding her ears.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I said 10 o'clock! So I was up the whole night!" Lily shrieked. The other 2 looked at her worriedly and Lily suddenly groaned. "I'm a freak am I?"  
  
  
  
"Why do you think that?" Alison asked, surprised.  
  
  
  
"I'm too obsessed with this whole dance thing." Lily muttered.  
  
  
  
"You're not obsessed… you're just… too passionate about this whole thing." Maria answered. "Now, you should go up and freshen up. After breakfast you can sleep the whole day, since its Saturday."  
  
  
  
"Alright." Lily said, walking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"You know, she is obsessed?" Alison hissed to Maria.  
  
  
  
"I Know, Quintantiusa…" Maria muttered.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you remembered my middle name. I thought only Remus did." Alison said, impressed.  
  
  
  
"Its those type of names that are hard to remember, but once you remember it, you will never forget." Maria said seriously.  
  
  
  
"Haha, I guess you're right. Can't Lily hurry? I'm starving!" Alison groaned.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Don't you think this is a good theme?" Lily asked Alison and Maria for the umpteenth later that week. Alison and Maria groaned.  
  
  
  
"Lily… please… pick one already!!!" Maria whined. The past week Lily has been picking out themes and decorations for the dance and made her friends pick the best one.  
  
  
  
"Lily, you're obsessed." Sirius said, putting his arms around Maria's waist. Maria smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just pick the one you think is the best!" Alison said.  
  
  
  
"But…" Lily was lost for words.  
  
  
  
"Hi Guys!" Jasmine Khan chirped. She just came down to the common room from her dorm. She was wearing thick makeup and a tight outfit.  
  
  
  
"Um, Hi Jasmine…" Alison greeted. Sirius and Maria said nothing, since they didn't really notice she was there. *wink2*  
  
  
  
"Hey Jasmine which decorations do you think is the best??" Lily asked, showing her Lily's options.  
  
  
  
"Um… well, not now Lily… I have a date with James!" Jasmine giggled.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Lily muttered. Jasmine giggled again and strolled out of the room.  
  
  
  
"So Lily, are you mad cause Jasmine doesn't want to help you out or cause she doesn't wanna help you out cause she's got a date with James?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked Sirius. Sirius just grinned.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Lily, for a top student, you can't be that stupid."  
  
  
  
Lily just looked at him confusedly. Then she shrugged and went back to her work.  
  
  
  
"Hey- don't you think these decorations look really nice?" Lily asked, showing Alison, Sirius and Maria her work.  
  
  
  
"AAAACK! JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!" The three screamed in unison.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What? You broke up with Khan?" Sirius asked James later that night.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." James answered shortly.  
  
  
  
"Finally!" Remus muttered.  
  
  
  
"So, why did you break up with her?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"You guys know why." James answered.  
  
  
  
"Does it have something to do with a Miss Evans?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
James answered Sirius's question with a loud snore.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed.  
  
  
  
"Wha-what?" James asked. 'Oh no,' James thought. 'Is she mad at me?'  
  
  
  
"Which decoration is better?" Lily asked, holding out to pieces of paper.  
  
  
  
James groaned. "Lily, Sirius is right- you're obsessed."  
  
  
  
"Please James…" Lily pleaded. James melted as he saw how she weakly looked at  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"Um, okay… I like the black and red one better."  
  
  
  
"Good. I like this one too." Lily sighed. "Hey. I heard you broke up with Khan."  
  
  
  
"How d'ya know?"  
  
  
  
"She was crying the whole night. Personally, I think she was faking it."  
  
  
  
"Pshaw. Sorry, if you didn't get any sleep…"  
  
  
  
"No, its okay. Just wondering why you broke up with her… I mean, she was one of your longest ones… a month!"  
  
  
  
"Har Har…" James said dryly. "She just wasn't my type."  
  
  
  
"Oh? And what is your type? Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Well…" James paused. "She has to have a great sense of humor, brains… feminine, sweet, caring, kind, about beauty… It's not really a big deal, but… I have a thing for eyes…"  
  
  
  
"Wow, and why did you even bother going out with all your exes?" Lily joked.  
  
  
  
James grinned. "Well… That's my dream girl."  
  
  
  
Lily stared into James's eyes, a sensation flowing through her body. 'I wish he was talking about me…?'  
  
  
  
'MAN…I love her eyes…' James thought.  
  
  
  
*He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you*  
  
  
  
Lily quickly pulled away from her trance. "Okay, well, I've gotta go meet with those Ravenclaws. I'll see you around." Lily said, gathering her stuff.  
  
  
  
"Bye Tiger."  
  
  
  
"Bye Jamie-boy" Lily said, grinning.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"So who are you guys taking to the dance?" Maria asked.  
  
  
  
"Remus, he asked me yesterday." Alison said. "But… Daniel Woods asked me the day before that and… well, I know I should go with Remus anyway." Alison said, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Amos asked me, but I don't know…" Lily said. "I've been busy and I just didn't have enough time to think about it."  
  
  
  
"No shit." Maria huffed. "Anyway, … Did you know, SNAPE asked me?"  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Lily and Alison cried in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"YEAH. It was sooo funny… oh man,… it was just too funny…" Maria said, cracking  
  
up.  
  
  
  
"You're not going with him are you?" Alison stared, horrified, at Maria.  
  
  
  
"Of course not." Maria said. "I'm going with Sirius."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Aries asked me too." Lily said, suddenly remembering him.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Aries?" Alison asked. "You're going with him?"  
  
  
  
"No, I guess not. I told him I might go stag." Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go with Amos? He asked you and that is what you've been running for right?" Maria asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess… but… I don't know. Amos seems so… distant these days." Lily said. "Hm, maybe I should go with him. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to look for him."  
  
  
  
Alison and Maria waved to her and Lily strolled out of the common room. Walking alone in the hallways, she walked up to the library.  
  
  
  
But a sound in a classroom near the library got her attention. Fulfilling her duty as a prefect, Lily followed to sounds and opened the door, wand in position.  
  
  
  
Shocked, Lily gasped and dropped her wand.  
  
  
  
In that classroom were Amos Diggory and Jasmine Khan, kissing.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: ick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the/…?!!? Review! 


	19. 2 More Hours to go...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 18: 2 hours to go…  
  
It was official. Amos Diggory and Lily Evans had broken up, 3 days before the big dance.  
  
Amos Diggory decided to take Jasmine to the dance, since they were together now. Lily decided that Amos really wasn't her type.  
  
* He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you *  
  
That song just can't leave Lily alone. It played in Lily's head 24/7, but it seemed to play louder if she was talking with James.  
  
"Lily, you're going to topple over Aries tonight." Alison remarked, as she watched Lily taking out her high heels. And when we say high, we mean HIGH. Another thing about Lily was that she was shorter than her friends (and most people in her year) and she HATED being short. She was usually teased by James and Sirius, who were a head taller than her. Aries was only in his first year, but he was as tall as Lily.  
  
It was the night of the dance, Lily decided to go with Aries, since Lily just wanted to have fun.  
  
"He won't mind." Lily remarked.  
  
"Why is Maria taking such a long time?!!" Alison shrieked.  
  
"You know her."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Alison said, laughing. She was pulling out a dress robe out of her trunk.  
  
"Ooh! Can I see?" Lily asked excitedly. Alison shook her head and said "You'll see later."  
  
"Oh, fine!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You'll have to see later too."  
  
"Fine." Alison laughed, pulling the curtains over her corner.  
  
***  
  
"Oops! Shit!" Maria shrieked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, poking her head out from behind the curtains.  
  
"I tripped." Maria replied, grinning. She was still in her bathrobe.  
  
"You better hurry, we have only 2 hours left." Lily warned.  
  
"OH NO!" Maria cried, running to her part of the room.  
  
1 and half hours later, Maria, Alison and Lily stood in front of a full- length mirror, each admiring their appearances.  
  
"Alison… you sure you don't want to put on some makeup?" Lily asked Alison for the billionth time that night.  
  
"Um… okay, fine, a little, only to make you shut up." Alison grinned.  
  
Lily smiled widely and took her wand. Muttering a spell, Alison's makeup appeared instantly- and perfectly.  
  
"Hey!!" A smile appeared on Alison's face. "I actually look pretty good."  
  
"Pretty good?" Maria laughed. "Alison, you'll make Remus drool!"  
  
Alison blushed. "Well… Sirius and Snape will have a fight over you!"  
  
"Hell No. I look like shit. Look!" Maria said, pointing at her hair. "It's all frizzy. Even with the straightening charm."  
  
The thing about Maria is that she's so modest. Too modest.  
  
"Oh shut up, you look great." Lily said.  
  
"You look really nice Lily." Alison said. "Amos will regret."  
  
"I don't want him to." Lily said.  
  
"Well, even if you want him to or not, he will." Alison chirped.  
  
"Why thank you, Quintantiusa." Lily nodded.  
  
"Hey who's Peter going with?" Maria asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff girl." Alison replied. "Don't know her name."  
  
"How 'bout James?" Maria asked again.  
  
"Well, I think James is going stag." Alison answered.  
  
* He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you *  
  
"Urgh…" Lily moaned. "THE SONG!"  
  
"Lily, really… what is with that song??" Maria demanded.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Lily said, shaking her head. "Whatever, c'mon, we don't have much time!!"  
  
***  
  
"Why Hello Princess Lily." Aries greeted her as she, Alison, and Maria walked down to the common room, where they were meeting up with their dates.  
  
"Hey Aries." Lily replied, smiling.  
  
"Hey Sirius, look at my girl. Isn't she just dazzling?" Aries bragged.  
  
"Shut up Aries! But you do look nice Lils." Sirius said after wrapping his arms around Maria's waist and pulling her closer.  
  
Lily was wearing dress robes of silky emerald, her long dark red hair straightened. Her high heels made her a few inches taller than Aries, but still shorter than Sirius.  
  
Maria, who was cuddled in Sirius's arms, was wearing light purple dress robes, her curly hair was straightened, and was up in an elegant bun.  
  
Alison, who ran off somewhere with Remus, was wearing blue silky robes, and had her hair down, styled in layers.  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Don't know." Sirius shrugged. "He's going stag, that's all I know."  
  
"Really? He's not going with anyone?"  
  
"Nope. Girls asked him out though, but he declined all of them."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the James Potter I know." Maria said.  
  
"Well, he'll be in the party, don't worry, Lillian dearest." Aries said.  
  
"It's Felicity, actually." Lily muttered.  
  
"Let's go, don't want to be late." Sirius said. He offered Maria his arm and they smiled adoringly at each other. (A/n: awe!)  
  
***  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE WHAT THE GIRLS LOOK LIKE??? Okkkk…. (hope it shows up!)  
  
[pic] Maria White, Lily Evans and Alison Johnson… 


	20. Dedicated to...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Oh yeah… I made a drawing of the girls in their dress robes (okay, NOT dress robes but nice gowns) I posted it along with the last chapter but it didn't show up :(  
  
I'm sorry! But, to whoever wanna see it, just email me…  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 19: Dedicated to…  
  
  
  
Lily spent most of her night having fun with her friends. The Great Hall was decorated with dark red and black decorations (lily decided to pick this one) and now the Kalimara Kampronz were playing a happy tune.  
  
Lily, who had been dancing with a lot of guys that night (she avoided Amos), felt a bit tired and walked up to the refreshment table.  
  
Aries was there, talking with a 4th year girl (Aries was in his second year). He seemed to be enjoying himself, and Lily couldn't blame him, since he wasn't really allowed to come. (The dance was for 4 yrs and up)  
  
Lily was looking around the great hall for James. She hadn't seen him all night, and she admitted that she missed him.  
  
After talking a bottle of butterbeer for herself and winking at Aries, Lily went back to her table.  
  
Remus and Alison were sitting down, and Alison seemed to be pleading Remus to dance. Remus was blushing, probably cause he doesn't really like to dance.  
  
Meanwhile, on the dance floor, there was Sirius dancing crazily, and Maria who was blushing, couldn't keep up with him. Lily saw Aries and that girl walk up to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey guys… What's up?" Lily asked, sitting down.  
  
"I wanna dance!!" Alison pouted.  
  
"Why don't you?" Remus answered playfully.  
  
"Correction, I wanna dance with YOU." Alison smiled.  
  
"But Allie! You know I can't dance…" Remus whined.  
  
"I can help you!!" Alison nodded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Fine, I'm gonna go find Daniel Wood." Alison said, standing up. Daniel Wood was a 6th year Ravenclaw Keeper, he had asked Alison to the dance but Alison decline, since she was with Remus.  
  
"Oh, can you teach me how to do that thing?" Remus suddenly asked, standing up and pulling Alison to the dance floor.  
  
"Works like a charm." Alison whispered, winking at Lily.  
  
Lily watched Alison and Remus dancing, thinking what a great couple they are. As Remus took Alison's hand and twirled her around, Lily saw how happy they were.  
  
"Hey Lils." Lily turned around and found Maria looking a bit… tired.  
  
"That boy's like the energizer bunny." Maria said, watching Sirius dance around.  
  
"I don't know how you can keep up with him. I pity the boy's mother…" Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh, I pity her too." Maria grinned. "So how was your evening?"  
  
"It was okay." Lily answered. "I danced with a few guys… trying to avoid Amos… can you see the look on Jasmine's face? Like she's showing off or smth. And I thought she was…. Nice."  
  
"Hey, don't pay attention to them. That's what they want." Maria shrugged. "Can you believe Snape asked to dance with me a few times? Sirius looked like he was about to murder him or smth."  
  
"Haha… Poor Snape…" Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "Have you seen James?"  
  
"I saw him somewhere… but then he just disappeared." Maria said. "You looking for him?" She winked.  
  
"Yeah…" Lily admitted. "I mean, he's in charge of the music and stuff, he should be here."  
  
"He probably is. Maybe he's just in the bathroom or smth." Maria said.  
  
"Haha, maybe… hey, look over there. At Allie and Remmie." Lily said, pointing to the couple.  
  
Alison and Remus was… slow dancing to a fast song. It was really cute to see Alison and Remus swaying their bodies close together, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by jumpy dancers. Just then Sirius came and ruined the 'perfect moment'.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alison screamed. The whole hall turned to look at Alison, who was grinning sheepishly. After a second they all turned back to what they were doing.  
  
"Wonder what he did now." Maria mused. "Typical of him."  
  
*He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you*  
  
'Where IS James?' Lily thought. 'I really wanna see him…'  
  
Just then the singer of the Kalimara Kampronz cleared his throat. He magnified his voice and spoke into his wand.  
  
"I have a special request… A song dedicated to Miss Lily Evans…"  
  
***  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: uM… short? Sorry… hehe… anyway, remember to reviewwwww!! :) 


	21. Satisfy You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Oh yeah… I made a drawing of the girls in their dress robes (okay, NOT dress robes but nice gowns) I posted it along with the last chapter but it didn't show up :(  
  
I'm sorry! But, to whoever wanna see it, just email me…  
  
Oh ya ya…okay, so I didn't really draw it either… Its actually a doll… (  
  
You know, where you can drag and drop the bodies, clothes, faces…??  
  
Whatever~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 19: Dedicated to…  
  
"I have a special request… A song dedicated to Miss Lily Evans…"  
  
***  
  
Chapter 20: Satisfy You  
  
Lily gasped. Who would dedicate a song to her??? Maria's eye's twinkled.  
  
Suddenly a familiar tune played around the great hall.  
  
"This song is dedicated to Miss Lily Evans, from James Potter."  
  
All I want is somebody, who's gonna love me for me  
  
Somebody I can love for them  
  
All this money dont mean shit if you ain't got nobody to share it with  
  
I love you as the world, you feel me  
  
Lily gasped again. It was that song! The song that kept on playing in her head for some reason… and the song that grew louder every time she talked to James…  
  
He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
1 And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you  
  
"Hi." A faint voice whispered in her ears. Lily shivered as she turned her body and her eye's met with James's.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"You want to dance?" James asked, offering his hand. Lily stared at him, a big smile playing on her lips. She stood up and shyly took his hand.  
  
When it hurt I ease the pain girl, caress your frame  
  
Get them worries off your brain girl, I'm in your corner  
  
Do what you want its your thang girl, I persist and travel  
  
We one in the same girl, it aint a game  
  
So I can't play with you, I wanna lay with you  
  
Stay with you, play with you, grow old and gray with you  
  
In good and bad times, we'll always make it through  
  
Cause what we got is true, no matter what they say to you  
  
I could straight lace you, not just appearance  
  
Stimulate your mind, strength and your spirits  
  
Be your voice of reason when you ain't tryna hear it  
  
You want it but you fear it but you love it when u near it  
  
Set her on the sofa get a little closer  
  
Touch you right, do it like a man's suppose ta (to)  
  
Knew you was the one, thats why I chose ya  
  
Cause you get down for yours and ride like a soldier  
  
"You know, I practically memorize this song by now." James whispered in her ear. Lily laughed. "Me too."  
  
"Where were you? Did you know that you were driving me crazy?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was preparing this, of course." James answered simply. He pulled her closer and swayed her body with his, following the beat. "Did I tell you that you look simply stunning tonight?"  
  
"Well, no, but thanks…" Lily said, blushing.  
  
He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you  
  
"Do you get the words of the song?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Kind of, but I don't know what it has to do with me." Lily said.  
  
"Just think of it as me singing the song to you." James smiled.  
  
"Oh." Was all Lily could say. But her eyes were talking more than her lips.  
  
"You're so beautiful." James whispered.  
  
Your soul ain't a toy, you ain't dealin with a boy  
  
Feel emptiness inside? I can fill that void  
  
When you spend time with your women and listen  
  
It shines more that any baguette diamond can glisten  
  
I can't impress you with the cars and the wealth  
  
Cause any woman will will and drive and get it herself  
  
I'd rather show you it's heartfelt, make your heart melt  
  
And prove to you you're more important than anything else  
  
Worthwhile special like my first child  
  
When I see your face it's always like the first time  
  
Lily bit her lip. James had his arms around her waist and their faces were so close.  
  
Our eyes met, I knew we'd be together in a tri-jet  
  
I wanna give you things that I didn't buy yet  
  
Hold you, mold you, don't know, let me show you  
  
Ain't no tellin what we could grow to  
  
Let it be known, I told you  
  
And I'ma be there for whatever you go through, my love's true  
  
"I gotta tell you something…" James whispered. "I was totally jealous when you were back with Amos."  
  
"You were?" Lily answered, surprised. "Why?"  
  
He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you  
  
"I couldn't stand him with you." James admitted. "He was always talking about how great he is to get a perfect girl like you…"  
  
"Me? Perfect? That's just like saying how nice and sweet Snape is." Lily laughed.  
  
Don't let him sing you a sad song (No baby)  
  
Waiting for love like this too long (You don't have to wait, you don't have  
  
to wait on him, baby)  
  
All that you need I can give you (You don't have to wait, you don't have to  
  
wait on,)  
  
I do, satisfy you (You don't have to wait on him)  
  
"You are perfect…" James said. "Perfect in every way."  
  
I'm the light when you can't see, I'm that air when you can't breathe  
  
I'm that feeling when you can't leave  
  
Some doubt, some believe, some lie, cheat, and deceive  
  
So It's only you and me  
  
When you're weak, I'll make you strong, here's where you belong  
  
I ain't perfect, but I promise I won't do you wrong  
  
Keep you (a)way from harm, my love is protected  
  
I'll wrap you in my arms so you'll never feel neglected  
  
I'll just make you aware of what we have is rare  
  
Lily blushed deeply.  
  
In the moment of despair, I'm the courage when you're scared  
  
Loyal, down for you, soon as I saw you  
  
Wanted to be there cause I could hold it down for you  
  
Be around for you, plant seeds in the soil  
  
Make love all night, bending bed coils  
  
You're a queen, therefore I treat you royal  
  
This is all for you, cause I simply adore you  
  
"James…" Lily whispered, snuggling closer to him. She felt safe, secure and warm in his arms. And she felt as if their bodies were made for each other, since Lily perfectly fitted in his arms.  
  
(Baby he) He don't understand you like I do  
  
No he'll never make love to you like I do  
  
So give it to me  
  
Cause I can show you 'bout a real love  
  
And I can promise anything that I do  
  
Is just to satisfy you  
  
"Lily… I simply love everything about you…" James whispered. He looked into her intense green eyes, and leaned forward to plant a soft, warm kiss on her lips. Lily was shocked at first, but soon was kissing him back, pouring all the love she felt for him into the kiss.  
  
2 This one right here goes out to all my sisters  
  
  
  
"It's about time." Sirius whispered to Maria, his arms wrapped around her waist, both slowly following the beat of the music. "I was waiting for him to tell her how much he liked her."  
  
"Well, he got it all planned out." Maria told him, smiling. "Since he was in charge of the music anyway- He wanted to request this song for her."  
  
"You knew about it all along?" Sirius asked, pretending to sound hurt. "My best friend didn't tell me he was having feelings for Miss Evans!"  
  
"Sirius, he was just shy… He knew you and Remus will tease him to death." Maria replied.  
  
"Well, I knew he liked her." Sirius shrugged, watching the new couple, who were still kissing in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Like? He adores her… hm, maybe even loves her." Maria quipped.  
  
"Just like how I feel about you?" Sirius asked, gazing into Maria's brown eyes.  
  
Maria smiled. "Well, I don't know about that, maybe you can tell me."  
  
"How bout if I show you?" Sirius asked, leaning closer, kissing her slowly.  
  
  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Alison sighed, glancing at James and Lily, who were dancing slowly.  
  
"I knew they would end up together." Remus said. "Ever since the started 'dating'."  
  
"James told me and Maria what he was going to do tonight." Alison said. "He looked so nervous… he was asking us all these questions about Lily…"  
  
"They're a perfect couple." Remus grinned. "Look… They're kissing."  
  
"Awe." Alison smiled, Remus could actually see tears forming around her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, they are just too sweet together." Alison sniffed. Remus reached to wipe a tear off Alison's cheek. His face was close to hers, and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Alison's.  
  
"I love you." Remus whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too." Alison whispered back.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa……!! SOON TO BE COMPLETEDD…! WOW!! REVIEW! 


	22. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (Lily, The Marauders, Snape, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore…etc) But I do own Jasmine Khan, Aries (only the idea of it) and other made up characters. Maria White and Alison Johnson aren't fully mine either, since I kinda "own" them with my friends.  
  
I don't own the damn plot either, since I got the idea from somewhere…  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
This chapter is probably the last- I know, I know, so stupid aye? I'm writing another J/L fic… plus the sequel to POTTER VS. SNAPE- THE GIRL IS MINE!!  
  
Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed for my stories!  
  
I LOVE Y'ALL… THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter 21: Love  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" James whispered to Lily just as the song ended.  
  
  
  
Lily was too shocked and happy for words. She simply nodded shyly and followed him outside.  
  
They both stopped at a bench in front of the lake, and Lily sat herself down, with James sitting closely beside her.  
  
  
  
"Look, a star is watching us…" James suddenly spoke. Lily looked up to find the star Sirius, shining brightly at them.  
  
"Isn't that your friend?" Lily laughed. James smiled and slid his hand into hers.  
  
"I hope he really isn't watching us…" James said, simply hypnotized by Lily's brilliant green eyes.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled and almost wanted to hit herself for not saying anything. They were in such an awkward position.  
  
Just as Lily decided to open her mouth, James leaned in and kissed her again, still entwining his fingers with Lily's. But with his other free arm, he pulled Lily closer to him and slowly and softly caressed her back.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" James whispered. Lily stroked James's cheek and smiled. "Not in the last 15 minutes."  
  
"Well, I do…" James said, rubbing her hand against his. "Do you want to go back?"  
  
"No…not yet…" Lily whined. "I want to spend more time with you…"  
  
"Alright…" James answered, brushing his lips against Lily's once again.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Remus…" Alison said, yawning. Alison was sitting down in the comfy sofa in the deserted common room.  
  
As Remus was about to speak, he found Alison fast asleep, her head leaning against his shoulder. She was still in her dress robes and makeup.  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably and slowly rose from his seat. He then picked Alison up and carried her into her dorm.  
  
The girl's dorm was empty and dim-lit. Remus slowly placed Alison on her bed and pulled the cover up to her chin. He sighed and kissed her forehead.  
  
As Remus was about to turn his back, he heard a "ding" sound and saw Alison holding her wand under the covers.  
  
"Remus, don't leave…" Alison whispered softly. "Please?"  
  
Remus smiled and sat on the foot of her bed. Alison grunted and pulled him to sit closer to her.  
  
"What was that sound?"  
  
"Oh, I just changed." Alison answered.  
  
Remus tucked a strand of loosen hair behind Alison's ear. Alison bit her lip and smiled lovingly.  
  
Alison pulled him closer as her nose touched his, and began to tenderly kiss Remus's lips. But Remus didn't fully respond.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alison asked, a concern face expression pasted on her face. Remus just grinned lopsidedly. "No, Of course not. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you…"  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me, Sirius??" Maria wailed. She was still dressed in her dress robes and her eyes were blind folded by Sirius.  
  
"It's a surprise…" Sirius said, pulling her into a corner.  
  
"Sirius! You know I hate it when…" Suddenly Maria felt her lips pressed against Sirius's, and Sirius had unmade the blindfold that had covered Maria's eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what day it is?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah… our 100 day anniversary…" Maria smiled. "It's cool how it's on the same day as the dance…"  
  
"I feel like the whole school is celebrating it!" Sirius said.  
  
"Isn't this…?" Maria asked, looking around. They were in a small room.  
  
"Yeah…" Sirius answered. "This is where I first kissed you and you hexed me."  
  
"Then I undid the hex and kissed you." Maria giggled, recalling the incident about 100 days ago.  
  
"Do you want to relive that moment?" Sirius asked, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Maria yelled, pulling away. "Ambulo!"  
  
Sirius began to walk faster, walking in circles around the room.  
  
Maria laughed and flicked her wand. Sirius immediately stopped and grinned foolishly at Maria, who slung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Girl, you're my angel…" Sirius whispered softly into her ears, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Fin~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
AN: Fluff? I suppose! Anyway… THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Stay tuned for some new stories from me (yeh… more L/J! YAY!) once again, I like to thank all my reviewers out there  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!! MuAcH2!  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Maria, Remus, Alison: Bye! We hoped you liked this story!  
  
Peter: *squeak* 


End file.
